1. Field
This patent specification relates to a method and apparatus for multi-function performance, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for multi-function performance capable of effectively managing memories.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, multi-function apparatuses capable of performing at least copying and facsimile functions are provided with a copier image memory area for a copying function and a facsimile image memory area for a facsimile function. These multi-function apparatuses often are capable of executing sophisticated functions such as a sorting copy, a memory transmission, and so on. In a typical sorting copy, for example, reading of all the originals is first performed. Then, the image data read from the respective original pages are encoded and compressed, and the resultant compressed image data are accumulated into the copying image memory area. After that, the image data are reproduced according to a designated number of reproductions which are collated and ejected into sorting trays. In a typical memory transmission, for another example, data of image information to be transmitted or which have been received are accumulated into the facsimile image memory area during a broadcasting transmission, a confidential transmission, or a proxy receiving when a memory transmission mode is selected.
In the above-described sorting copy, a maximum number of reproducible originals in a single task of the sorting copy depends mostly on a data capacity of the copying image memory area although it also depends on complexity of the images contained in the originals. This situation would be applied also to the memory transmission. That is, a maximum number of transmittable originals in a single task of the memory transmission depends mostly on a data capacity of the facsimile image memory area.
Conventionally, a multi-function apparatus is configured to have an add-on expansion memory so as to increase a maximum page number of reproducible originals in the sorting copy. In this case, however, the expansion memory is used only for the copying function. To increase the data capacities of both copying and facsimile image memory areas, two separate expansion memories are required, which would lead to an increase of an apparatus cost.